A satellite receiver dish (SRD) typically requires alignment during the installation and initial setup of the SRD and potentially during the useful life of the SRD. In many instances and for many customers that obtain an SRD, a specially-trained technician aligns the SRD so that SRD can receive downlink signals from a satellite orbiting the Earth. Without the tools and knowledge of the techniques used by the specially-trained technician, a typical customer that obtains a SRD would be ill-equipped to align the SRD for peak reception of downlink signals from the satellite. A SRD that is not aligned for the peak reception can result in an unsatisfied customer.